


[Podfic] Ready to Suffer, Ready to Hope

by MistMarauder



Series: The Evolution of Buddie (Podfics) [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3.18 spoilers, Audio Format: MP3, Eddie Diaz is out here feeling things and not sure what to do with it all, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Except apparently panic a little, It takes place between the train rescue and the end of the episode, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, eddie diaz needs a hug, mentions of Abby Clark - Freeform, mentions of Hen and Chim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Buck's the one hurting this time, and Eddie wants to help, but he's not sure how, or if he even can.Maybe, he was wrong before. Maybe everyone was. Because clearly, Buck's not as over Abby as everyone seemed to think.Eddie should have known better than to get his hopes up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Evolution of Buddie (Podfics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Ready to Suffer, Ready to Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ready to Suffer, Ready to Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141586) by [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/pseuds/InsaneJuliann). 



> The weather closed work early today, so you're all getting this sooner than I anticipated. You can thank me being stuck at home in the storm. Lol!
> 
> Forever grateful to Jules for writing this and giving permission! <3
> 
> Happy St. Patrick's Day, dears!

****

**Ready to Suffer, Ready to Hope by InsaneJuliann**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{47:56, 109.89 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/37arwwgs3ngx9e5/InsaneJuliann%20-%20Ready%20to%20Suffer%2C%20Ready%20to%20Hope.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fwo0n4lzq6h00er/InsaneJuliann+-+Ready+to+Suffer,+Ready+to+Hope.mp3/file)


End file.
